What Relationship?
by dingalingdoorbell
Summary: Rose and Scorpius share a hate/hate relationship. Little do they know that the feeling is not as mutual as they originally thought...
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End

**A/N: Hey! Thanks for reading my FF. Just to let you know, this is my first time writing one, so be kind. Thanks again!**

**R & R!**

**Phoebs**

**DISCLAIMER: IT'S ALL JO'S!**

**~Chapter One - The Beginning of the End~**

Rose remembered the first time she boarded the Hogwarts Express. She remembered how she had gasped when she saw the brilliant scarlet train emerge from the smoke, waiting to take her to Hogwarts, the place where she would have the best and worst of times. Six times Rose had boarded the Hogwarts Express.

And here she was, dreading the arrival of the very same train. She still could not fathom how fast time had passed. She had spent so long wishing she was grown up and independent, and now, here she was, seventeen and of age, wishing she was eleven again. Funny how you don't realise you have something until it's gone.

She was cheered up by the fact that she wouldn't be undertaking this final journey alone. Albus Potter, cousin and loyal friend, would also be joining her for their final year, not to mention Emma Wood, her best friend and companion. They had been through so much as a group, and soon, very soon, they would all be setting off on their own journeys through life.

"Are you excited or what?" Kate exclaimed, blond tresses bouncing up and down as she lugged her trunk aboard. She was dressed to match her mood. A bright yellow sundress hung from her narrow shoulders, a shiny white purse swung from her arms and she had braided fresh daisies into her pale hair. Kate was the resident fashion guru and supermodel of Gryffindor Tower, and she was out to make a statement.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, it _is_ out final year." Rose said, trying to act enthusiastic. Kate was not deceived. She let out a sigh and gave her a sceptical look.

"Rosie, I know this is out final year, so why not enjoy it? Let's make everything count this year, okay? Stop moping and be happy that you're heading back to Hogwarts. And anyway, you're Head Girl! You are at the top of your game! Show some Weasley spirit." She said as she pushed open a compartment door and dragged her trunk in. Rose followed suit and soon they were both changed into our uniform. Rose adjusted her Head Girl badge and felt a sudden spurt of confidence.

"I'm ready for my meeting, Kate! This is it. Rose Weasley, Head Girl of Hogwarts, coming your way!"

Kate grinned and patted Rose on the back as she left for the Prefects Carriage.

Seventh Year had officially begun.

***

Rose sat down inside the Prefects Carriage. She was the first to arrive, and had spent the first five minutes of her wait admiring the interior of the carriage. It was well furnished and contained a large, round, antique table and several squishy, leather armchairs. She was inspecting the underside of a porcelain vase when the compartment door slid open and several Seventh Year Slytherins stepped in.

"Fancy seeing you here, Rosie Posy." A suave voice drawled. Rose quickly set the vase down and looked up, straight into the emerald green eyes of her cousin, Albus. He was wearing his Slytherin robes and had a shiny badge on his chest. A Quidditch Captain badge, from what she could tell. A grin split across his handsome features as Rose jumped up and gave him a warm hug.

"Albus! How was Egypt? Oh, I missed you so much! How was Uncle Charlie? Has he recovered from that burn Norberta gave-"

"Rosie, calm down. Egypt was great, Uncle Charlie was fine, and yes, he has recovered. Now, enough of the Twenty Questions Game. What I really want to know is this: how are you, cousin dearest?" Albus asked as Rose released him from her bone crunching hug. He noticed that she had grown considerably while he was away. Her once frizzy and tangled hair now hung around the small of her back. It reminded him of an auburn silk scarf he had once seen in Madame Malkin's. She had grown about two inches over the holidays, and her bright blue eyes gleamed with mirth.

"I'm feeling great! Did you hear I made Head Girl? Oh, this year is going to-"

"Ahem."

Everyone turned their heads to find the source of the voice. Rose stopped talking and turned around, about to scold the person who had interrupted her, only to find her worst nightmare come true.

Platinum blonde hair, smoky grey eyes, arrogant smirk. The very definition of Scorpius Malfoy, aka Hot Bod Sex God. According to 99.95% of the Hogwarts female population, That is.

"Scorp, mate! Long time no see!" Albus exclaimed, walking over and grasping his best friend in a bear hug. Rose spotted a couple of third year Ravenclaw girls swooning in the background. They obviously weren't as immune to their charms as she was.

"You made Quidditch Captain! Congratulations, Al!" Scorpius said, clapping Albus on the back. They grinned at each other before turning to face Rose. Scorpius' face fell for a moment before he forced a polite smile onto his face.

"Ah, Weasley. How, uh, _nice_ to see you." Scorpius said, putting on a very unconvincing show. The atmosphere suddenly tensed. The other Slytherins all exchanged nervous glances. They were all too aware of the famous Rose Weasley/Scorpius Malfoy rivalry. From the moment they had set eyes on each other, a line had been drawn. The two of them did not mix, and when they did, anyone within a ten mile radius was aware of it.

"I wish I could say the same, Malfoy." Rose said coolly, before noticing something very, very wrong.

"What's that?" She demanded, jabbing a finger at the shiny badge pinned to Scorpius' chest. He smirked and said, "A Head Boy badge. Surprised, are we?"

Rose was horrified.

"Look, uh, I've got to go, so I'll leave you two to sort things out." James said before slinking out of the room, his friends and admirers forming a trail after him. Scorpius immediately dropped the act and glared at Rose. She glared back.

"So, Mr Arrogant Pretty Boy got his daddy to pay an extra one thousand Galleons in school fees so he could become Head Boy, did he?" Rose sneered, crossing her arms and leaning on the wall of the compartment.

Scorpius gave her a disgusted look and stepped closer, his eyes burning with cold fury.

"Listen up and listen good, Rose Weasley. I'll have you know that I earned my position as Head Boy, and that my father played no part whatsoever. I suggest you take a look in the mirror before pointing out somebody else's faults. Don't let your insecurities get the better of you." He said all this in a very dangerous tone.

Rose's eyes narrowed at the last part of his speech. Just as she was about to retaliate, several Prefects walked in. Not wanting to cause a scene, she took a seat and instead settled with sending a death glare at Scorpius.

They would settle things later.


	2. Chapter 2: Discoveries

**A/N: This chapter is really short, but it's important to the storyline. Hope you enjoy it!**

**R & R**

**Phoebs**

**DISCLAIMER: ANYTHING YOU RECOGNISE BELONGS TO J.K ROWLING. **

**~Chapter Two - Discoveries~**

Things had stayed relatively normal (normal for Hogwarts, that is) up until after the feast and everyone had departed to their respective Common Rooms. Rose and Scorpius, being Heads, had been given the privilege of having their very own Head Dormitory, and Rose had been ecstatic up until she had found out a nasty little piece of information which had ruined her entire evening.

"THIS. IS. NOT. HAPPENING." She seethed as she and her fellow Head stood in front of the bathroom door.

"Newsflash. It is."Scorpius snapped, moving forward to open up the door. Rose grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back.

"Are you actually _happy_ about this arrangement?" She hissed, boring a hole into his head with her bright blue eyes.

"No, I just prefer not to whine about it." He replied, snatching his arm back as if she had just burned him. Rose wanted to slap him so bad right now. Not only had she been forced to co-operate with him for an entire year, she also had to share a bloody bathroom with him.

Sharing.

A bathroom.

With Scorpius Malfoy.

For a whole year.

_A whole bloody year._

"Open your eyes, Malfoy. You know just as well as I do that we cannot share a bathroom. Even thinking about it makes me want to throw up. I mean, it's just completely _sick_, forcing an eighteen year old girl and a blonde gorilla to share a bathroom." Rose said. Scorpius ignored her comment and proceeded to unpack his toiletry. Rose sighed and left, realising that no matter what she said, nothing ever seemed to penetrate his thick skull.

She quickly levitated her trunk past the marble fireplace, up the winding staircase and into her new room. She knew it was hers because there was a wooden plaque stuck to the door with 'Rose Weasley' engraved into it.

She was one hundred percent certain it was hers when she plonked her trunk on the ground, glanced at her new bed and was assaulted with blindingly bright shades of yellow and scarlet. After exploring the rest of her room and finding that it boasted even more house spirit, she left to take a shower.

*****

After unpacking his toiletry, Scorpius took his trunk upstairs and into his new room. It boasted a double bed complete with matching Slytherin-themed linen, silver curtains, polished timber floorboards, an emerald green Persian rug, a writing desk, an enormous bookshelf and a walk- in-closet he was pretty sure he wouldn't be filling up anytime soon.

He proceeded to hang up his clothes on the clothe-hangers which had been provided and sort out his books. After emptying his entire trunk of its contents, he kicked it under his bed and slumped onto his silver and green bed. He glanced at his watch and was shocked to find out that it was almost ten 'o'clock. It had already been three hours since the feast had ended. He had wasted fifteen minutes of those three hours arguing with Rose I-Am-So-Much-Better-Than-You Weasley.

Was he going to have to put up with her for the rest of the year?

He sighed, got up and frowned when he noticed a section of the rug was slightly raised. Obviously one of the previous Head Boy's had decided to hide his dirty laundry from the house elves. He bent down, lifted up the rug and found that he was wrong. It was not the piece of smelly underwear he had been expecting, but a broken floorboard. He tried to push it back into the floor, but it would not budge. After getting down into his knees and trying to shove the floorboard back into place, he realised that something had been jammed into the gap. Scorpius pulled it out and found that it was a book. It was very old, worn and had two letters embossed onto the black leather cover.

_J.P_

Scorpius opened up the book to its first page and read what had been written in elegant cursive script.

_This Journal is Property of James Potter_


End file.
